Wishful Thinking Choices
This page contains the choices in Wishful Thinking and their outcomes. This game revolves heavily around choices you make. They can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walk-through is made to assist others in helping them make the right choice for their game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet. Please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 *Face 1. *Face 2. *Face 3. *Face 4. Choice 2 *Fine Wine. (��15) *Retro With A Twist. *Close Crop. *Platinum Power. *Honeybun. Choice 3 *Business Casual. *Chiffon Shift. *Dark Darling. Choice 4 *Great! I love it! *Let's try something else. (Go back to Choice 1) Choice 5 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *What is your first name? Default is "Lydia". Choice 6 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *What is your last name? Default is "Gibson". Chapter One: I Can Only Imagine Choices Choice 1 *Yeah, this is definitely a Pulitzer. Choice 2 *Sure, why not. Choice 3 *Sorry, I'll go. (No effect) *I thought you needed help. (No effect) *Sure, relax. (No effect) Choice 4 *Sorry to interfere. (No effect) *Thanks for stepping in. (No effect) Choice 5 *So cute. (No effect) *Distracting you. (No effect) Choice 6 *Feel super confident. (No effect) *Might throw up. (No effect) *Leave this in fate's hands. (No effect) Choice 7 *Passionate. (No effect) *Observant. (No effect) *Good-looking. (No effect) Choice 8 This is a timed choice. *Tell me more about what you do here. (No effect) *What's your favorite color? (No effect) *Who got the dog, in the end? ⬅ Correct Choice 9 This is a timed choice. *Why did you and your wife split? (No effect) *What's your greatest regret? (No effect) *How did you get to where you are today? ⬅ Correct If the timer runs out you stay silent. " " if you do not get both correct. " " if you got both correct. Choice 10 *That woman who sued a statue park? (No effect) *The huge storm in Australia? (No effect) *That guy who tried to stow away on a spaceship? Choice 11 *Would love to! (��12) *Should let you go. Diamond Choice 1 *Encouraging. *Complex. *Smooth. (Aubrey ❤ +Romance) Diamond Choice 2 *A fashion designer. *The lead singer of a punk band. (No effect) *An alien. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *On a date. (Aubrey ❤ +Romance) *Undercover spies. Diamond Choice 4 *He's into me? (No effect) *He thinks I'm cool? " " Choice 12 *I blew it. (No effect) *Alec is a huge jerk. (No effect) Choice 13 *Just the guy I wanted to see. (No effect) *I need a hug right now. (No effect) Choice 14 *To the lake, then! (��16) *I need to get back to work. Diamond Choice 5 *We hunted the lake monster? *You got bit by a crawfish? *We went skinny dipping? (Jaime ❤ +Romance) Diamond Choice 6 *Skip stones. *Make leaf boats. *Push you in! (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 *Let's look for wildlife. *Prepare for a splash war! *Give me a piggyback ride! (No effect) " " Choice 15 *Who was that? (No effect) *Did you say something? (No effect) *Leave my bank account out of this! (No effect) Chapter Two: On My Mind Choices Choice 1 *Better than ever! *A little fried, but, you know *Better now that you’re here (Aubrey ❤ +Romance) Choice 2 *Who found me? *Did I make the news? *Were you worried about me (Aubrey ❤ +Romance) Choice 3 *Travel all around the world (No effect) *Kiss my true love on a moonlit beach (No effect) *Set a record for the most number of sneezes in a minute (No effect) Choice 4 *That’d be great! (��17) *I’m good. Diamond Choice 1 *Sad ending! (No effect) *Alien invasion! *Dramatic kiss! Diamond Choice 2 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *I like... Default is "The Last Summer". Diamond Choice 3 *Satisfied and Northbridge News? *Working on anything else? (No effect) *Going to the next Bernard Mossier? Diamond Choice 4 *Support each other's goals. *Become good friends. *Get to know each other much better. (Aubrey ❤ +Romance) " " Choice 5 *I’m okay thanks. (No effect) *I could use a donut... (No effect) Choice 6 *Tune in! (��16) (+ Reporter Score) *Stay out of it. Diamond Choice 5 *June *Ellen *Tony You get to choose all of them. Diamond Choice 6 (June) *Maggie... Diamond Choice 7 (June) *Maggie *Maggie *Maggie Diamond Choice 8 (June) *Maggie *Maggie *Maggie *Maggie *Maggie Diamond Choice 6 (Ellen) *Aubrey. *Ellen. Diamond Choice 6 (Tony) *Distract him! (No effect) *Ignore him! " " " " Choice 7 *Thanks for your concern. *I’m ready to get back to work! (No effect) *You’re a jerk. (No effect) Choice 8 *Like a real power player. (No effect) *''Extremely'' pretty. (No effect) Choice 9 *This guest isn’t taking any of her crap. *Ellen sucks. *I might be in love with Anna Koishi. (No effect) Choice 10 *If I can get you anything. *That you’re okay. (No effect) Choice 11 *The presidency? *Leading the revolution? *Stealing the public’s hearts? (Anna ❤ +Romance) Choice 12 *How can I refuse? (��18) *I really shouldn’t. Diamond Choice 9 *Not care what others think. *Know your strengths. (No effect) *Hashtag eat, pray, love. Diamond Choice 10 *I’m Ms. Pennyworth. *I’m the food critic. *My wife and I are celebrating our anniversary. (Anna ❤ +Romance) " " Diamond Choice 11 *Did you ever get into trouble? *What was the sneakiest tactic you ever used? *Was flirting one of your tricks? (Anna ❤ +Romance) " " Choice 13 *I wanted to check on Anna! (No effect) *I’m disorientated from my accident! (No effect) *I was looking for the bathroom! (No effect) Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:Wishful Thinking